


Like Herding Cats

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Corral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Herding Cats

Giles breathed deeply as he surveyed the chaos in his library. A mad werewolf threw himself against the book-cage. Willow argued with Buffy that her constant, deafening workout music was causing his wild state. Xander and Cordelia battled over the latest world-ending hitch in their relationship.

“Right! Buffy, patrol. Willow, computer. And you two, research or go home!” 

The teenagers in the suddenly silent room blinked at his withering glare before quickly proceeding to their assigned tasks.

Jenny smirked. “Wow, a man who can corral teenagers. That’s sexy.”

Giles was still stammering as she took a seat, sharing a small smile with Willow.


End file.
